


Why'd You Leave Me?

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Pain, Past Relationship(s), Stillbirth, Temporary Character Death, Travel, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Why'd You Leave Me?Grief is an emotion that never goes away. Soulmate's taken away from one another. However, what happens when death never struck? Betty Cooper losing the love of her life is life destroying but will it be life changing?This is a collab with the amazing @kisvids.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 1.

The wind over cast, the weather damp. The graveyard empty. Except from when Betty Cooper, age 25 visited her beloved grave.

-Jughead Jones beloved son, boyfriend and friend. May he rest in peace.-

He passed away when they were in high school. He was so young. They never got a full explanation. She always hated that. She needed him with her. They weren't supposed to end like this. She went each day to clean his grave up. The Ghoulies would always trash it.

After her died it was almost like he was forgotten. No one ever mentioned him. Betty hated that. She could never leave Riverdale unlike the rest.

By staying in Riverdale she felt close to him."Baby if you can hear me I miss you." Betty whispered.

“I just wish you were home with me.” She whispered. "Why did you leave me?" 

Betty ended sobbing. She had to get up and leave. She couldn’t do it. She came home exhausted. Alice was in the kitchen as Betty hugged her, crying in her arms.

"You need to travel honey."

“I need to be here.”

"No. I booked you a cruise." She kissed her head. 

“I can’t leave mom.”

"You are. I'm taking you to the airport." Alice said.

“I need to visit his grave every day mom. The Ghoulies will destroy it.” She cried.

"I'll do it."

“Promise?”

"Promise." Alice smiled.

“Fine... I guess some time away could be nice.” She whispered.

Alice pulled her suitcase to the car. She already packed for her. Betty just wrapped herself up in Jughead’s flannel and got into the car. She pulled out his diary.

There wasn’t a single day where she didn’t think of him. "I miss him." She whispered, opening it up. 

“I know you do. But it’s been years. You need to move on.”

Betty nodded.

“Maybe you’ll find someone on this trip.”

"Hopefully." She whispered.

“I’m proud of you. You’ve been through a lot.”

Betty just ignored her reading an extract.

-I kissed Betty today. My heart was in my mouth. God she is stunning. I’ve been in love with her since I was like 5. I just can’t believe she kissed me back. I don’t know where I got the courage from.

Her beautiful green eyes fluttered so nervously too. She ruined the moment but I didn't care. I kissed the most beautiful woman ever. I'm going to marry her someday. Archie Andrews has nothing on me now. -

Betty teared up and smiled sadly. She hugged the diary close to her. It was her favourite book. She read it through and through.

Jughead was using it to write a novel. He never got a chance to finish. Betty finished it for him and published her own poetry books. She never published the novel though. It felt wrong using his work when he wasn’t around to take credit.

Her publisher wants her too. Betty only told her if she could put his name as the author too. She was waiting back to hear if they could.

"We're here darling."

Betty nodded and got out of the car.

Alice watched her get on. She practically had to push her on. She helped her check in and get on the plane. Betty was now a mile high looking down on the city that has her heart. She didn’t know how to feel in that moment. All she did was pull his diary out. She read through every page.

She had no idea where the flight even took her. Once she got to the last page she landed. It took her to a small town that the boat was docking from. She walked to the docks. Betty boarded and the first stop was Spain. She was on a little island in Europe. At each destination they were staying docked there for a week.

Today they were docking in Portugal. Betty was starting to get excited. She’s never been out of Riverdale before. She had always planned to travel the world with Jughead. He had promised her that when they were married they would travel the world together.

Now she was alone. She had to do it herself. Her publisher wanting more content for her poetry and or novels. Betty decided she would write as much as she can the whole trip. A guide to a broken hearted lover she decided to base it on. She wanted to enjoy every stop.

Betty decided to go to a local bar. She didn't want to go to one where everyone went. She walked in and smiled as she looked around. Betty decided to go sit at the bar. It reminded her a lot of the bar back in Riverdale.

It was so similar to the wrym. It made Betty smile. She looked at the menu and read through the drinks they had. She laughed at the cocktail names. 

"Excuse me can I please have a Sweet river cocktail."

“Sure thing.” A familiar voice said. Betty looked up in surprise to see Sweet Pea bartending.

"Sweet Pea?" Betty uttered.

“Betty? What the hell are you doing here?”

"My mother forced me out of Riverdale to live my life. Stop moping and move on." Betty mimicked Alice.

“Did you track us down or is this just a huge coincidence?” 

“Us?” 

“We’re all here, all the serpents.”

"Fangs and Toni are here?" Betty teared up. "Where?"

“Probably helping Ju-.... probably in the auto repair shop next door.”

"Can I see them?" She smiled.

“I’ll go get them.”

"No let me go to them. It will be better." Betty followed Sweet Pea.

“Betty it’ll take a second just wait here.”

"What are you hiding?" She asked. "Let me go see them Pea! You try having to deal with losing your friends and your boyfriend all in one day! I want to see them." She teared up.

“I just don’t want to interrupt their work unless they have time. I’m not hiding anything.”

"I'm sure 5 minutes won't hurt." Betty begged.

“Fine.” Betty hugged him so tightly he couldn't breathe. “Come on.”

Sweet Pea message Toni the code word. Betty came in to see them hard at work. The door to the office quickly closing. 

"It smells of him in here." Betty whispered.

“Betty!” Toni smiled excitedly.

"T?" She ran up to her trying not to cry. Toni hugged her. Betty breathed in softly. Toni smelt of Jughead. 

"You wear his aftershave." She looked at her.

“I don’t.”

"You smell like him." Betty pulled away.

“Probably just the scented candle I had out.” She shrugged. Betty nodded. "Fangs you have a beard!"

“Yeah.” He laughed. “I’m not a little teen anymore.”

Betty laughed softly. She hadn't laughed in years. It was an unfamiliar sound to her. 

Fangs hugged her."I've missed you guys." Betty held him.

“We’ve missed you too.”

"Can you hang out tomorrow? I'm only here for a week before I move to my next stop."

“Sure.”

Betty smiled softly. "I'll leave you guys to work." She hugged them again.

Betty left with Sweet Pea. They headed to the bar getting her that drink. 

"Coast is clear."

Jughead came out from his office and let out a sigh.

"A whole week." Toni looked at Jughead.

“We can’t keep this from her all week. She’s going to want to see you all.”

"We have too." He whispered.

"Dude, it's Betty Cooper. She was destined to be an fbi agent." Fangs reminded him.

“We need to think of a good way to tell her. She’s going to be so upset.” Jughead sighed.

"She's never gotten over you. Kev tells me something's on the little updates we used to do."

“I want to see her.” Jughead said.

"Be wise." Toni warned.

Jughead headed outside to smoke. He was outside when he heard her voice. "You would be so proud of me baby. It's the first time I've ever been on a plane. The first time out of Riverdale. I didn't want to leave you but I'm doing it. Baby steps. Alice says I need this holiday." Betty cried to herself.

He stood there watching her. She hugged his diary shaking. "I wish you were here. It's beautiful and I can't share it with you." Betty hugged herself to stop shaking.

Jughead teared up looking at her. She was as beautiful as ever. He missed her so much. She probably wouldn’t even recognize him from where he was standing. His hair was longer and he had a beard and mustache.

He just wanted to hug her. Tell her everything will be okay. He didn’t know how she would react. He saw her move onto the beach. He moved closer to her.

"Mom promises to clean your grave. I'm so close to killing them myself. They have no respect." She spoke to air.

He stepped closer to her. He didn’t want to seem like a creep stalking her. He hoped she didn’t see him.

"I miss you. The serpents are here. How crazy is that? I wonder if they'll ever come back home? I'm the only one that's left in Riverdale. Ironic right?" Betty wrapped his flannel around her closer.

He stood around 20 feet away from her. He was sure she could see him but he just hoped she didn’t.

"I wish you would give me a sign. I just want to be held by you again. To look up at the stars as I point out constellations to you." Betty smiled softly.

Jughead couldn’t help himself as he moved closer. She was like a magnet to him. He just wanted to be near her.

"I look like a crazy person talking to thin air. I've just accepted that now. Your problem laughing at me right now. Maybe smiling that I laughed today. It felt weird hearing it. I haven't laughed in seven years."

“You don’t look crazy.” He whispered."You look stunning."

Jughead wanted to hold her so badly.

"I'm going crazy you know. I swear Toni smelt like you. I was jealous. Your scent is gone now. Your clothes smell like me."

Jughead had a small bottle of his cologne in his pocket. He threw it on the sand near her, hoping she would find it.

Betty felt something drop near her. She picked up tearing up. She sprayed some on the flannel.

"You chose now to start sending me signs?" Betty laughed softly. "You always did love as little drama."

He couldn’t see her liked this anymore. He started walking away. Jughead headed in the bar and upstairs to his room. He got into his bed. He turned to look at the photo of them on his night stand.

“I love you.” He whispered to the picture.

He would do that every night. He thought he would never see her again. It would have been better that way. He didn’t know what he would do for the next week with her there.

Would he kept hidden or would be risk putting her life in danger?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Sleeping is such a natural thing. It now became such a struggle to Betty. Her bed feeling so empty without Jughead in it. Most days she would get up at the crack of dawn and go running. 

Just because she was on holiday doesn't meant that stopped. Betty got up so early to run the beach. To sit on top of rocks watching the sunrise. Appreciating the small moments that she was grateful for. Thankful she lives another day to witness another sunrise.

She couldn’t stop thinking about how she found the cologne. Betty pulled it out her pocket. She stared at it aimlessly.

"Baby if you're listening give me another sign. Make your favourite song play." Betty spoke.

Nothing happened. She sighed softly. She decided to ask Sweet Pea what's the best place for food. She went to the bar. It was empty when she headed in.

"Hello? Ola?" She knocked on the door pushing it open.

She didn’t see anyone.

Betty tried the auto repair shop. She found a guy in there working on a car. He was under the car so she couldn’t see his face.

"Hey do you know where Toni Topaz is?" She gently tapped his shoulder.

“Uh... she’s opening up the bar in an hour. I think she’s still at home...” he mumbled.

"Where is that?" Betty asked.

“In the apartment building down the street.”

"Can you write me directions down? I'm useless with a map. My boyfriend always found it funny how I would go in a loop three times before actually getting to my destination." She smiled softly. 

Sometimes it felt good talking about Jughead. Betty would let herself smile and remember all the good times.

He laughed softly. His laugh sounded familiar. He got out from under the car and quickly headed to the office to write her down the address and give her a map. He came back and handed her the map. 

Betty got caught looking into his eyes. Those eyes were so familiar to her. They were bright blue like the sky. Betty quickly realized she was staring. 

"Sorry. Your eyes are just so familiar. They feel like home." She whispered. He sighed. He knew there was no way of getting out of this. "I think they just remind me of a special someone I miss. I'm sorry for interrupting you." Betty teared up.

“Dont worry about it.”

Betty nodded. "Thanks for this. I'm about to get lost twenty times over before I cave for help." She walked out the shop.

Jughead just sighed. It kind of hurt that she didn’t recognize him. He knew it was for the best. Maybe it was all his tattoos. Maybe it was she was trying so hard to remember what he used to look like. She saw him in pictures but it’s been so long since she’s seen him in person. He’s grown up a lot since his awkward teenage self.

He wanted to run out to her. He wanted to hold her in his arms. Jughead glanced at the table seeing that she had forgotten her purse. He grabbed it and ran outside.He found her still trying to figure out which way to go.

“Hey, you forgot your purse.”

Betty turned to him. She saw the scar on his right arm where Jughead's serpents tattoo used to be. His eyes so familiar. She just looked at him. It wasn't, could it be? 

He was holding the purse out to her. She saw a tattoo on his hand. A simple ‘Betts’ written in cursive.

"Juggie." Betty whispered.

“I didn’t think you recognized me.” He whispered.

"No... you're a ghost... you wouldn't leave me... you wouldn't do this to me " Betty began to hyperventilate. He just wrapped his arms around her. "You're a ghost. You wouldn't leave me like that." She cried.

“I’m alive... I’m here...” Betty shook her head no. "I buried you." She whispered.

“It was an empty casket.” He whispered. 

“No... you’re not real... you’re a ghost.” She pulled away from him. She started running off.

Betty just ran to the boat. Jughead teared up watching her leave. He knew she needed time. He couldn't imagine the feeling of watching him burying her. He called Toni.

"I'm coming. I'm five minutes late. Chill out." Toni told him.

“Betty knows.”

"Fuck. Where is she?" She asked.

"I think her hotel." He whispered. "She ran from me."

“What did she say?” 

“She thinks I’m a ghost.” He said. “She didn’t recognize me at first.”

"That isn't that far fetched. You've changed massively. Betty hasn't seen you in seven years. The last day she saw you was the last say she lost the love of her life. She planned the whole funeral. Your dad was trying to play it off as he wants you cremated." Toni explained.

“I know T... I just miss her so much.”

"Give her time."

“She’s leaving in less than a week. I doubt she’ll come back to see me. She probably hates me.” He said.

"Jughead, that girl loves you. She just needs a little time." Toni explained. "I'm sending you the address of where she is."

“Should I go see her?”

"Yea!"

“But you said give her time?”

"But she might get on a flight home." She said.

“I should probably go stop her.”

"Duh." Toni rolled her eyes.

Jughead rolled his eyes at her and ran out. He ran to the doc. He found her pulling her pass out to show them. “Betty! Wait!” Betty looked at him. She was shaking. "If you're not a ghost name something only Juggie knows."

“Ask me a question and I’ll answer.”

"What do I know that no one else knows about?"

He grabbed her hands and turned them over to look at her palms. They are the worst he's ever witnessed them. 

"Juggie?" Betty whispered.

“It’s me.” He told her.

"But you're dead." She looked at him.

“I’ll explain everything.”

Betty held him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her. She cried into his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She then started to hit his chest.

"Why did you leave me?" He just stood there waiting for her to stop hitting him. She finally stopped. “I had to keep you safe.” He whispered.

"You're going to explain everything! For now take me for food. I then will decide if I forgive you." Betty glared at him.

“I’ll make you something at the bar.” 

"No. I want proper food." She folded her arms.

“Okay.”

Jughead took her to a cafe he's been going to years. Sabrina the waitress has a thing. It was just sex but feelings started to filter in a few years ago.

“Hey Sab.” Jughead said.

"Hey baby. Your normal?" She smiled.

Betty just looked at Jughead hurt.

“Yeah, double it please.”

"Sure thing sexy." She kissed his cheek.

Jughead took Betty to sit at a table with him. Betty sat down squeezing her hands tightly together. She was trying to breath.

“So...” Jughead said.

"She's pretty." She whispered.

He just nodded.

"Why'd you leave me?" Betty asked.

“Remember all the threats you would get from the ghoulies?”

"No not here. Not with your girlfriend there. Later." She looked away.

“You just asked why I left. I’m trying to explain. And she’s not my girlfriend.”

"Maybe I'm not ready. Maybe I spent the last 7 years cleaning your grave. People telling me to move on. I should have known. I had this feeling." Betty whispered.

“I’m truly sorry Betts... I just wanted to keep you safe.”

"Yet you hurt me the most by doing this." She teared up." She looked at Sabrina.

“Yeah well the ghoulies stopped threatening you. They only wanted to hurt you because you meant the most to me, and with me being gone they left you alone.”

"No they didn't." Betty cried.

“They were going to kill you. You’re alive.” All she did was nod. She was so broken. “Baby I just wanted you safe. You weren’t safe with me around.” He whispered.

"I am broken without you. Yeah I'm a published author and poet but I wrote to heal. I couldn't heal when I had no answers. When everyone left me to go to college. When my mum started to hook up with your dad." Betty cried.

“I didn’t want to leave you Betty. I wanted us to have our future... I just knew it would be best.”

"I haven't had a future Jughead!" He didn’t say anything. "You have."

“I thought you would want to move on.”

"I couldn't." Betty looked at her stomach.

“I just wanted you to be happy and safe and maybe that wasn’t the best idea but I really thought it would be.” He sighed.

Betty nodded. She looked at him. "I didn't only lose you." He just looked at her. "I lost you again."

Jughead gave her a confused look. Betty showed him a picture of their stillbirth child in her arms. Jughead teared up. “You were pregnant?”

She nodded.

Jughead just looked at the picture. "I found out three months after you died. I was four months pregnant." Betty blinked her tears away. "Forsythia Alison Jones." Jughead held her hands. Betty just looked at him. "I couldn't leave Riverdale."

“I’m really sorry Betts.”

"It wasn't your fault. I just needed you." She looked away crying.

“I should’ve been there.”

"You couldn't have been." Betty whispered.

Their food came and Betty wasn't hungry anymore. Sabrina kissed Jughead. She headed back to work leaving him alone with Betty.

"I think I'm just going to sleep for the rest of the day." She whispered.

“You don’t want to talk?”

"I'm tired Juggie. I don't think I'm ready." Betty whispered. Jughead nodded. “I understand.”

"You have a different life. But you should still publish your book." She pulled it from her bag. "I finished it for you."

He didn’t say anything.

"Read it." Betty stood up.

“Okay.”

"I'll be by tomorrow so you can explain."

Jughead just nodded.

He watched her walk away as he picked up the book. He turned to her pages. He was hooked reading her pages. He loved her writing. He could feel her pain. 

Jughead finally felt the pain she carried around. Now he needs to let her come to him. He just knew she needed time. That's what he would give her.

He got his food wrapped up to go and headed to the bar.

Jughead finally spoke to her after years. That was enough for him. He missed her so much. He knew she could never forgive him but he didn’t care as long as she was happy.

He would do everything in his power to make her happy. That’s all he wanted for her. She deserved it. He's lived a life he was happy with and that's all he wants for her. 

That means if he has to run to the ends of the earth for her he will.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

The following day Betty got up for an early run. She needed to hear the truth. She wanted to hear it in a space she felt comfortable with. That meant on the beach.

Jughead agreed to meet her. These serpents were looking after the shops.

"I will listen and not talk until I need to. Speak." Betty told him.

-Flashback.-

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones were madly in love. Despite the constant division of sides. Betty’s friends would always joke about how much Jughead loved her. Everyone could see it just by the way he looked at her.

If you saw Betty Cooper, Jughead was close by. They just wanted to be near each other all the time.

They were currently in the blue and gold when their friends came in. “What’s up?” Betty smiled, as Jughead wrapped his arms around her.

"Halloween haunted house. Are you guys coming?" Archie asked.

“Sure. Sounds fun.” Jughead said.

"Did Jughead Jones willing choose to go to a group event?" Betty teased.

“What? It sounds fun.” He kissed her cheek.

Betty kissed him as Ethel dropped a gift over to her.

"Thanks Ethel." Betty said.

She opened it up to see a pig's heart. She dropped the box. "Is this the football team playing a prank on me?"

“Wasn’t us.” Archie said.

"V, the cheer team?"

“Why would either of the teams do that?”

"It's Halloween, I don't know." Betty shrugged.

“I know who did this.” Jughead said angrily.

"Who?" She asked.

“The Ghoulies.”

"Why?" Veronica added.

“They’re trying to get to me by bothering her.”

"Just ignore them." Betty kissed him.

“I can’t ignore them if they’re going to upset you.”

"Baby it's fine. It's a harmless prank. Let's just enjoy tonight." She smiled.

Jughead nodded.

"I love you." 

The group gagged.

“I love you too.” Betty hugged him happily. 

\-----

At the haunted house:

Jughead held Betty as they walked through. Bettu dressed up as an angel. She was all in white with a halo on her head. Jughead found it adorable. She wanted Jughead to dress up as a devil but he just wore red and black. That was good enough for her.

"You look too cute." She kissed him.

“You’re the cute one.”

Betty smiled at him. They were in the house when Jughead got a message.

?: aww so cute. Shame she will be an actual angel soon.

Jughead stared at his phone furiously. 

J: why are you doing this?

?: because it's not fair you get everything.

J: I don’t get everything. She’s the only thing I’ve ever wanted and actually got.

?: tough.

J: leave her alone.

?: never you'll be dead before I do it. She's mine.

J: you’ll never have her. 

Jughead put his phone away angrily. Betty looked at him smiling. "I love you. Stop being moody." She put her halo on him. Jughead leaned down and kissed her. "I love you." Betty whispered.

“I love you too.”

"Will you two love birds keep up?" Sweet Pea teased.

"He's sour Josie rejected him."

“Yeah.”

Betty hugged him as she jumped. Jughead laughed softly. 

That night Jughead slept over. They didn't realise Malachi broke in to take a photo of Betty with a lighter to her face. Jughead was a heavy sleeper. He just laid next to her fast asleep.

He woke up the next day to that message. He didn’t want to show Betty and freak her out. He left her a note that he would see her later before going to find Malachi. He stormed over to the ghoulie hang out. He found Malachi and punched him angrily.

"I will never leave her alone."

“What will it take to leave her alone?”

"You leaving forever." He smirked.

“I’m not leaving Betty.” Jughead snapped. “I love her.”

"Well I'll kill her if I can't have her." He smirked.

“Fine. I’ll leave,”

"Make it look like you're dead." 

Jughead nodded as he messaged his dad. He needed a plan. They met at the wrym. Lucky his father became sheriff.

“Malachi is going to kill her if I don’t leave.”

"I can arrest him." Fp said.

“You’re going to have to arrest all of them.”

"I can't do that." He sighed.

“And why not?”

"They can get me done for discrimination." Fp told his son.

Just as they talked he got a call from Betty. Jughead sighed and answered it.

"Baby." She cried.

“Betts, what’s wrong?”

"The pranks are getting worse. They broke into my house and register." She was shaking.

“I’ll be right there baby.”

"Hurry." She whispered.

“We’ll talk about this later dad, I have to get to Betty.” 

"This shit is out of hand." Fp sighed.

Jughead headed to Betty. He saw her on the chair shaking and even bleeding. They had broke in and pushed her into the glass. They stole everything from Betty. All her college things. The things that represent a life outside of Riverdale with Jughead. Jughead just held her.

"This is stupid Juggie. They can't do this." She held him back.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll make it stop.” He whispered.

Betty nodded. "Don't ever leave me. We'll get through this together." She kissed him.

"Together baby."

Jughead kissed her back. He knew what he had to do and it was the worst thing possible. They are one step away from killing Betty. Jughead has to fake his own death. The last straw that confirmed this to Jughead was that night when he had gotten a picture of Betty fast asleep with a knife against her neck.

He had to make it seem like he went off to stop the ghoulies and ended up dead. He needed to do this in a way that wouldn't hurt Betty too much. He knew she was better off without him anyways.

That night Fp helped Jughead set up the scene near the Southside car park. He called the cops down as Jughead stayed still. Fp called Betty from his office that night. 

“Hey Mr Jones, is everything okay?”

"Are you sitting down Betty?" Fp asked.

"I'm at pops. Juggie is meant to be meeting me." She smiled.

“I have bad news.”

"Why is everything okay? Is Juggie running late?"

“There’s been an accident.”

"What?" Betty began to panic.

“He’s gone Betty...”

Betty dropped her phone in the middle of pops. The whole diner looked at her. She ran out. She didn’t stop running until she got to the police station. Betty just ran through all the officers to get to Fp. FP was fake crying.

"I want to see him."Betty whispered.

“We’re not allowed to touch his body. It’s still part of a crime scene technically.” He whispered.

"I need to see him! I need to plan the funeral!" Betty broke down.

"He's getting cremated."

"No!" She ran out.

FP just sighed, messaging Alice. He warned her.

Betty didn't return home that night. She spent the night at the drive in crying. She wanted to be close to him. There was a search party out for Betty.

Veronica and Kevin found her at the drive in sobbing. They hugged her immediately. "He can't be gone." Betty whispered.

“It’s going to be okay.”

"No he's gone. My Juggie is gone and I didn't get to say goodbye." She cried.

They just hugged her. Betty sobbed in their arms. They managed to get her home. She didn't rest as she began to plan the funeral. She needed him to have a proper lay to rest.

FP had called her and told her they were cremating Jughead later that night after the autopsy. Betty stormed down to the station.

"No you're not!" Betty snapped.

“He’s my son, it’s my decision.”

"Well I'm planning a funeral! He doesn't deserve to burn." She looked at him trying not to cry.

“He’s being cremated.”

"Well I'm organising a wake!" Betty stormed out.

FP just sighed. He texted Jughead. 

FP: she’s upset 

J: I’m leaving for the airport now. I left some stuff behind for you to give her.

Fp: what shall I tell her? She's in pieces.

J: I don’t know dad. I wrote her a letter.

Fp: I'll give it to her.

J: thank you. I love you dad. I’m going pretty far away but please visit whenever you can. Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Toni are all leaving to meet up with me tomorrow.

Fp: I will do. I'll visit in a month. 

Jughead headed to the Cooper house that night. He dropped the things off. Betty was in her room searching through his things. She pulled a flannel on opening up the letter.

-Dear Betty, 

This letter is for you in case I don't make it out alive. I love you so much. You're the only good thing in my life. You were the sunshine to my darkest days. You changed my life for the better. You gave me a place to live when I needed it. You accepted me when no one else would. I love you baby and I'm so sorry. -

Betty cried reading it. He lost his life trying to keep her safe. It was her fault he's dead. She knew she couldn’t blame herself but it still hurt.

Betty did the wake with a coffin. Everyone said kind words. Fp knew Betty needed this to heal. Out of her own money she paid for a head stone.

_____

Months later Betty fell sick. She took a pregnancy test on a whim. She couldn't believe she was pregnant with Jughead's child. Betty kept it a secret only telling close family.

She didn’t know what to think. A part of her was happy she had a part of him. It must have been the night of the haunted house. Jughead had been so desperate for her that night. He kept telling her over and over how much he loved her. One thing led to another as they had sex in her car. Betty smiled sadly remembering the moment. She was letting herself get excited.

Alice was thrilled for her. They went nursery room shopping. It felt weird doing all that stuff without Jughead. She got everything Jughead would love. 

Months later she was 7 month pregnant getting her last scan. The doctor looked concerned.

"What's that face?" Betty asked.

“Something isn’t looking right.”

"Like? I've been doing everything right." She whispered.

“We need to get you into an emergency c section right now.”

"Is she coming early?" Betty smiled.

“Nothing is looking good, miss Cooper.”

The smile disappeared from her face. They rushed her in. Betty was trying to stay calm. She was speaking to Jughead allowed. It all happened so fast. Forsythia wasn't crying. The doctor's apologising. 

They closed her up before he could hold her doctor for a few moments. In that moment she felt like her life had been taken from her. 

It all happened so fast. Betty didn't know what to do. She buried her little girl next to her daddy. 

\- End of flashback. -

He explained everything to her. Betty didn't speak. She waited and told him what happened after. 

“I didn’t have a choice Betty.” He whispered.

"I understand now." Betty looked at him.  
Jughead nodded. Betty hugged him softly. He hugged her back."I'm so sorry." She whispered. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

Betty nodded just holding him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head."Maybe tomorrow you can show me around?" She whispered.

“Yeah... of course.”

"A fresh start?"

“I’d like that.”

Betty smiled softly at him. 

She couldn't believe all of this was to save her. He didn't leave her by choice. Jughead Jones was forced too.

“I should get back to work...” He got up. “Have a nice rest of your day.” He started to walk off.

Betty nodded.

Now knowing what she knows she felt like a weight has been lifted. She was so happy he was alive. All the sadness she felt suddenly disappeared.

It was just good to know he was safe.

With the day just beginning she decided to explore. 

Betty Cooper was alive so she should live her life. Now knowing her love is alive too it finally made it easier to live the life she dreamed of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 4.

Betty's week was quickly coming to an end. She still had three days left with Jughead. She was heading to his.

That night Jughead got drunk and had Sabrina around. Betty knocked on the door as Sabrina answered.

“Hey.” Sabrina said. “You’re Jughead’s friend, right? Betsy, is it?”

"Betty and I'm more than a friend." She glared.

“More than a friend?”

"Yes. He was the father to my child. My soulmate."

“It’s not like you’re together anymore.”

"We never broke up you bitch!" Betty snapped.

“Funny, because he fucked me hard and good last night.” Sabrina smirked. Betty lost it as she pushed her to the ground. “What the fuck?!” Sabrina snapped.

"You don't know fuck all! You stupid whore!"

Jughead came running out from the bathroom in just a towel. “What the hell is going on in here?!”

"This bitch attacked me!" Sabrina yelled.

"Well maybe you should get your facts right! Maybe you shouldn't have told me how good he fucked you! At least he could have been here with you! I wasn't allowed!" Betty yelled.

“Betty calm down. Sabrina please leave.” Jughead sighed.

"What why?!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I have only been with you! I come here having this slut explain to me how good you are."

“He’s amazing. I’m always satisfied.” Sabrina smirked.

Betty went for her as Jughead pulled her back.

“Sab leave. Please.” Jughead said. 

“Fine!”

"I'll call you." He promised.

"No you won't." Betty jealously uttered.

“Yes he will.” Sabrina walked out.

"No!"

“Betty, what the hell was that about?”

"What do you want me to say? I'm jealous?!" She looked at him. Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty just glared at him upset.“I need to get dressed.” He sighed.

"Go to that bedroom where you had sex with her." She looked away as tears slipped out her eyes.

“Betty, I’m sorry, okay?”

"No you needed her to survive." Betty whispered.

“I don’t need her.”

"You did. You needed her to fill avoid." She uttered.

“Did you just come here to yell at me?”

"No. I came with pastries and coffee in my basket. I wanted to share a moment with you." Betty looked at him.

She nodded upset. She messaged Toni.

B: why didn't anyone warn me he had a guest over?

T: he had Sab over? Wow. I thought he was done with her.

B: well he's not. I might have tackled her to the floor.

T: Jughead told us he was done with her this morning.

B: after a night of fucking. I shouldn't be so hurt by this. We never broke up.

T: he’s not over you.

B: he could have fooled me.

T: you really think Jughead Jones could ever stop loving you?

B: I don't know. It's been years T. I'm so lost without him.

T: he loves you Betty

B: why didn't he come to me.

T: what do you mean?

B: you know what I mean. I have itches to scratch too.

T: he thinks you hate him.

B: I could never. He explained he did this to keep me alive.

"All changed." Jughead told her.

T: Yeah well he’s scared he’s never going to make things right with you 

Jughead showed her to the table. They sat down together.

"Why didn't you come to the boat?" Betty asked.

B: I'll speak to him.

“What do you mean?”

"Why did you have sex with her? What about me? I always want you." She whispered.

“Well I didn’t think that would be something you would want.”

"You saved my life baby." Betty teared up."I didn't understand until you told me everything. I understand now."

Jughead nodded.

She just looked at him. "I'm sorry I tackled her to the floor."

“It was kind of funny.” He laughed softly. Betty bit her lip blushing. "Rage rushed through me."

“I’m not going to see Sabrina anymore.”

"Really?" Betty smiled.

He nodded.

Betty hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. She looked up at him kissing him. "Second chance remember?"

Jughead kissed her back softly. It felt amazing to kiss her again. A small smile appeared on their faces. Betty deepened the kiss. He pulled her in closer by her waist. She moaned softly. Betty giggled at how his facial hair tickled her face.

"Don't you like it?" Jughead smiled.

“It looks sexy but I can barely see your face.” She teased. 

“That’s true.” He smiled. “I haven’t shaved in like six months. My hair is getting long too.”

"Why so long?" Betty smiled. He just shrugged. “I need to shave and get a haircut.”

"Maybe." She played with his hair. He leaned down and kissed her again. "I missed your lips." Betty smiled, teary eyed.

“I missed you.” He gently wiped at her tears.

"Juggie I'm leaving in a few days."

“I know.” He whispered.

"I just got you back." Betty kissed him.

“We’ll have to make the most of the next few days.”

"I can't lose you again." She whispered.

“What are the other stops on the trip?”

"Spain, Italy, Paris and Germany." Betty smiled excitedly.

“I’ll meet you at some of the stops if I can.”

"Promise?" She whispered.

“I promise.”

Betty kissed him back. She took his hand running up her top so he could feel her scar. He kissed her lovingly as he gently caressed her scar.

"Take me on a walk."

“Okay."

Betty softly held him. She moved gently on his lap. Jughead hugged her. Betty just made out with him. She needed more. Jughead kissed her back.

"We should go for that walk. You're getting tested before we reunite properly."

Jughead nodded.

"Jughead come on. I want to see the dolphins." She smiled.

Jughead got up and followed her outside. A smile creeped on his face. He held her close to him. "I have my own boat."

“Wait seriously Jug?” 

“Yeah. I use it to get to other countries nearby.” He smiled. Betty's eyes lit up. "So we could travel the world on your boat?" She wrapped her arms around him.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

"My small town boy no more." Betty giggled.

“I love it here but part of me misses home.”

"Home misses you." She smiled.

“Everyone there thinks I’m dead besides my dad.”

"They've all spread across the globe." Betty sighed. "Why can't we pick a country and just live there together?" She added.

“Archie and Veronica think I’m dead.”

"Archie thinks your still alive." Betty kissed him.

“He does?”

Betty nodded. "He knew the Ghoulies did something."

Jughead nodded.

"Lets bring you back from the dead. Say that you were in witness protection." She watched him lock the door.

“I don’t know, maybe someday.”

Betty nodded softly.

Jughead headed to the doc on his boat. It had two bed rooms. It holds four people. It had a double bed and two single beds. He couldn't wait to take Betty on the water.

He showed Betty around on it. She smiled but headed to the corner it the boat. He followed her. He watched her admire the view. "This could have been our life." She whispered at him.

“Well I probably would’ve never thought to come here if I didn’t have to escape.... but now this place is my home.”

"You could have asked me to run with you." Betty moved his hair out his eyes

“Would you have?”

Betty nodded. "Yes, I love you. I was pregnant with our little girl." She whispered. She kissed him back. She would always kiss him back “I love you.” He whispered.

"I love you Jughead Jones."Betty whispered into the kiss.

He deepened the kiss. Whilst they kissed dolphins jumped near them. Jughead pulled away to point them out to Betty. Her eyes lit up. Jughead hugged her from behind as they watched them. He loves watching her smile grow.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered against her ear.

"You're so handsome." She moaned softly. He kissed her neck softly. "Not my neck." Betty smiled. "You know that's my weak spot."

“I know.”

Betty held him softly letting him kiss her there. She was too busy admiring the dolphins. He used to always go for her neck when kissing her. She stood enjoying it tracing his Betts tattoo. He kept his arms wrapped around her.

“I got that the year I left.”

"I normally hate name tattoos unless it's your child but I like this one." She kissed it.

“I have a lot of tattoos now.”

"I know. I only have one." Betty smiled.

“You got a tattoo?”

Betty nodded. She lifted up her top to show him. "It was their babies heart beat of the first time she heard it. Beneath that was sound waves of Jughead saying 'I love you Betts.' Jughead leaned down and kissed her tattoo.

"This is our Sylivie's heart beat. This is your sound waves." Betty explained.

“I love them.” 

Betty smiled. "I was going to get her tiny footprint on my pelvis bone." Jughead just hugged her. "Thank you for this moment. I feel like we're 16 again."

“I wish you could stay.”

"Or you could come with me?"Betty asked. "I need to travel the world Juggie."

“My life is here Betts. I own the bar and repair shop. I have work. But I promise I’ll stay with you for like a couple days each stop. If you ever need me I’ll be right there.”

Betty nodded tearing up. Jughead hugged her."I just got you back."Betty whispered.

“And you’re not going to lose me.”

"Promise me." Betty looked at him.

“I promise.” She hugged him as he held her close. "Come to Paris. We planned a honeymoon there."

“Okay.”

Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back lovingly."Did you keep up our traditions?"

“I did.”

Like?" Betty smiled.

“On the day of your birthday I always eat out and go to a drive in like we used to. On Christmas me and the serpents do a secret Santa thing like you and Kevin did. There’s a few more.” He shrugged.

"Really? Well I kept up with the ones I could do. Making cookies on Christmas eve. Helping at the toy drives. Our birthday traditions." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled at her."This is magical." Betty smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. “Let’s continue walking.” He smiled. “We can come back on the boat another time.”

"But dolphins."

“They’re pretty much gone by now Betts.”

"Fine." She pouted.

Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back passionately. 

He took her to this secret beach. No one ever went there so they had the whole beach to themselves. "It's beautiful." Betty smiled.

Jughead smiled at her. Betty kissed him. She ran to the ocean getting wet He followed her. She started kicking the water happily. Betty stripped down to her swim suit. Jughead pulled his shirt off and threw it in the sand. He started walking farther into the water.

She followed him out into the water. Jughead picked her up. Betty giggled and wrapped her arms and legs around him. “I love you too Juggie.”

"I love you so much." Jughead smiled.

Betty was so emotional. She needed him.“Youre so beautiful.” He told her. “I missed your smile.”She smiled at him, whilst he kissed her lovingly.

"I miss all of you." Betty bit her lips.

“Yeah?”

"Definitely. I need you." She smirked.

Jughead kissed her neck. She began grinding on him. She wasn't here for long and needed him. 

“Betts not here.” He kissed her.

"I don't care." She moaned. Jughead kissed her."Take me."Betty smirked.

"I want you in my bed.”

"So let's go."

Jughead was so excited. They got out of the water and grabbed their things. They headed to his house. The moment he got in he kissed her. Betty giggled as he lifted her up. He laid her down on the bed. Betty pulled him down on top of her. 

"God baby."

They kissed each other heatedly. They were hungry for one another. They both started to undress each other. They didn’t have much on to begin with.

"You got hotter."

“Yeah?”

"Yes. Please take me." She smiled. Jughead reached into his bedside drawer for a condom. "No."

“What?”

"I want to feel all of you." She smiled. "I need to feel all of you. I need you."

“Okay.”

Betty smiled at him as he sank on to her. Betty moaned softly. She hadn't had sex in 7 years. She was surprised that it didn’t hurt that much. She moaned softly.

Jughead held her as they moved. He was crying with joy. They cried in each other’s arms as they made sweet love. They just made love all night.

They both haven’t been this happy in a very long time. They didn't want to leave one another.

____

However the night came Betty was leaving. Jughead walked her back to the cruise ship. 

"I don't want to leave you." Betty cried.

“I’ll visit you at each of your stops. You’ll have so much fun.”

Betty nodded. "You have my number still right?"

“Yeah.”

"Use it." She kissed him passionately.

"Last call!"

“Go baby. I’ll see you in a couple days.”

Betty nodded. She kissed him again before heading on.

Jughead felt lost without her again. He headed to the bar to see the serpents and message his dad.

J: She knows.

FP: Betty knows? How?

J: she stumbled right upon my bar.

FP: okay.

"She's gone now." Jughead sighed.

"You know Sabrina is waiting to get at you."

“I don’t care.”

"Good." Fangs said.

"God I miss Cher." Toni sighed.

“Call her.”

"I'm going to surprise her at one of her shows. Betty is in Paris that week and has invited me to watch her at Paris Fashhion Week."

Jughead just nodded.

"I miss Kev but he's happy with Moose." Fangs whispered.

“You’ll find someone new.”

"I just want him." He shrugged. "Anyway, life moves on. We will too."

Jughead just hugged his friends. Without them he wouldn't have made it this far. He was forever thankful to them.

They were his family. They will forever be his family. It doesn't matter what happens family will always comes first. That's what will happen. Betty Cooper was family but he had built a life he was happy with. 

What will happen now?

Will Betty Cooper come home to him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 5.

Betty Cooper had been travelling for a months. She had visited beautiful places after another. Finally getting inspiration for a new poetry book and a new novel. She was finally in Paris. 

Betty sat in a cute cafe as she wrote a full chapter of her novel sending it to her publisher. She then wrote a poem. Whilst she was travelling she had found herself.

He missed her a lot and couldn’t wait to see her. Jughead was meeting up with her later that day. They were meeting at the Eiffel Tower. 

Jughead had a romantic night planned for them. Betty got dressed in a black little dress and heels. Jughead was there waiting for her already. He had a bouquet of flowers to give to her.

Betty was stumbling over to him. She still hadn't mastered how to walk in heels. Jughead laughed softly. "Baby." Betty hugged him. Jughead kissed her happily.

"I've missed you. Also I'm not well. So I'm not drinking." Jughead handed her the flowers."You remembered my favourites." Betty smiled.

“Of course I remember baby.”

Betty kissed him passionately. He kissed her back. Betty pulled out her camera. She took a shot of the Eiffel tower. Jughead just held her happily. She pulled away holding him. 

"I have missed you so much."

"I want all this with you." Jughead smiled. “I’ve missed you too.”

"Where are you talking me?" Betty asked.

“It’s a surprise.”

Betty giggled as she followed him. He smiled at her, guiding her to a small restaurant. They went in and got seated. They had a table reserved. She looked at him in awe. She had been feeling sick and took a test last week. She didn't want to believe it. She was waiting to get a doctors appointment before she took him.

"So did you boat here?"

“Yeah. I’m docked in Marseille, I took the train into Paris.”

"Sounds perfect." Betty hugged him. Jughead smiled at her. "Will you take me travelling someday?"

“Of course baby.”

"Imagine someday with a little baby." Betty smiled. "They can see the world whilst seeing dolphins and seals." She added.

“Yeah.”

"That might be a possibility." Betty whispered.

“What do you mean?” She passed him the test. “Seriously?”

"Maybe not but I don't know." She whispered.

“Are we ready for that?”

"I think so." Betty looked at him. "What can I say I must be fertile?"

“You still live in Riverdale.”

"I want to move to you. I have to get a visa."  
Jughead smiled at her. "I don't know yet until I get a test from the doctor." Betty added.

“Okay.”

"The food here looks amazing. I've been eating alot."

“The food everywhere around here is amazing.” He teased.

"Exactly, I'm starving." Betty smiled.

She ordered the pasta. Jughead ordered the same thing. He looked at her lovingly.

"I told Cher. She wants to kick your ass." Betty giggled.

“Yeah?”

"Yep." She slipped her leg up his.

“Did you tell Veronica and Archie?”

"I told Arch. He is so excited to see you. He said your dad told him years ago because he kept bombarding him." Betty said.

“I miss him.”

Betty started to face time Archie. She faced the camera to him. Jughead smiled at her. Archie answered.

"Jughead!" Archie smiled.

“Archie!”

"You look so different. I miss you." He took a screenshot to save it to his phone. “I miss you too Arch. You have to come visit sometime.”

"I will book a flight with V." He smiled.

“Okay.”

"I'll call tomorrow. I have to get to work." Archie smiled. "Send Betty my love."

“Bye Archie.”

Archie ended the call happily. Jughead kissed Betty.

"Thank you for that baby."

“Of course Jug.”

Jughead hugged her tightly. As they hugged he got a message from Sabrina.

S: I'm pregnant.

J: you better not be serious.

S: I am. It's yours. I haven't been with anyone else.

J: you were on the pill and we used condoms too.

S: I was changing pills. I wasn't.

J: we still used condoms.

S: they must have split.

J: I’m having a baby with Betty.

S: congratulations daddy, you're having two babies.

Jughead put his phone away upset. "Turn that frown upside down grumpy." Betty teased. Jughead didn’t say anything.

"What?"

“Don’t worry about it.”

Betty gave him the look. He sighed at her. "What Juggie? Your moods suddenly changed."

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

"You know I won't drop this." Betty smiled as their food came.

“Just enjoy your night. I’ll tell you later.”

Betty nodded as she dug into her food. She was so hungry. She was eating the delicious food looking at him. Jughead smiled at her.

"I have a surprise after." Betty uttered, her mouth was full of food.

“Yeah? What?”

"Emphasis on surprise." She winked.

He playfully rolled his eyes. She had got them a helicopter ride over the city. She knew he would love it. They finished up food before she surprised him. They took a cab to where they would be getting on the helicopter.

"Seriously Betts!?" His eyes lit up.

“Yep.” She smiled.

"I love you so much. God baby."

“I love you too.”

"Now will you tell me what's bothering you before our flight?" Betty wondered.

“Later.”

Betty nodded as she pulled him to the helicopter. "Soon I can't fly." she smiled. He smiled faintly. "So let's make the most of this." Betty kissed him. 

If someone could see them it's like they traveled back in time. It didn't matter that they'd missed 7 years from each others life. They've picked up from where they left off. They were each other’s soulmates.

Betty snuggled close to him in the helicopter. They got suited up as they began to lift off the ground. Jughead held her close.

"I've dreamt about doing this on our honeymoon." She whispered. Jughead kissed her cheek. Betty smiled at him. She could see the fear in his eyes. “Baby what’s wrong?”

"Not in this moment." Jughead told her.

“Fine.” She sighed.

"It's just Sab's pregnant too." He confessed.

“What?” Betty whispered. 

“She just told me.” He whispered.

Betty nodded. She was trying to stay calm and understanding. Jughead just looked at her for a reaction.

"You will just be there for that baby too. You won't be like Fp. You Jughead Jones are there for all your kids from day one." Betty teared up.

Jughead nodded.

"You're Jughead Jones. A kind, loving, and caring person. You can't turn her away." She hid her face upset.

“And you’re not okay with this.”

"No I am." Betty lied. "It's my hormones."

“I know when you lie.”

"I just don't want Sabrina using this as an excuse to take you from me. I just got you back." She truthfully answered.

“You serious think I’d leave you?”

"No, I know you wouldn't. I'm scared that when she needs you... I will need you. I can't lose another baby." Betty cried.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"But you need to be there for her too. I just need to speak to her. Mother to mother."

Jughead nodded.

"Baby I get that 7 years is a long time. I understand she was there for you. Now you need to be there for her. Promise me baby you'll be there for both of us. Don't favour one more than the other." Betty cupped his face.

“It hurts that you think I would.”

"I know you wouldn't. I just know it's going to be stressful. I'm going to be so cautious the second time around." She cried afraid. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Please say something."

“I have nothing to say right now.”

"Well can I get a kiss?" Betty whispered.

He didn’t say anything. Betty just nodded. She rubbed her stomach softly. Jughead just looked away.

"Baby? What are you afraid of?" She wondered.

“Nothing.”

"It's me. You can tell me. I'm afraid I'm not strong enough." Betty confessed.

Jughead didn’t say anything.

"Please speak to me. I love hearing your voice. It brings comfort to me." She kissed his hand.

“I just don’t know what to say right now. I wanted to wait to tell you because I knew you would be upset.”

"I'm not upset per say. I'm more so afraid Juggie. I know you won't leave me. I'm afraid my body isn't as strong as Sabrina's. I'm scared that she is the only woman who can give you a child. That's my fear. So I might need a little more guidance than her. That's all. I need you both to be understand that." Betty explained. "Now look at us wasting a good moment. Look at the Eiffel Tower." Betty kissed his cheek.

Jughead nodded. He wrapped his arms around her. "I wish I was there for you the first time." He whispered.

“You’re here now.” She whispered.

"Thank God."

"She was stunning. She looked a lot like Bean but with your hair color. " Betty sadly smiled.

Jughead kissed her cheek. Betty held him as they looked at the view. As hard as that was they needed that conversation.

____

The next day they were watching Cheryl in fashion week. Toni arrived yesterday. They were meeting her there. Jughead messaged her to about the list of things they weren't talking about.

"All that happened yesterday? Betty's taking it that well? You're freaking out." Toni said.

Jughead nodded.

Cheryl didn’t know Toni would be there. Cheryl headed up to them. “Toni?” Cheryl said.

"Hey gorgeous." Toni smiled.

“Hi...” Cheryl said quietly.“What are you doing here?” She added.

"Coming to see my super star."

“We’re not friends Topaz.”

"Tough Blossom." Cheryl rolled her eyes whilst Toni smirked at her. That made Cherly walk away faster. "Teasing her already?" Betty asked.

“Yep.”

"Leave her. She's loves you still "

“Cheryl doesn’t love me anymore. It’s obvious.” Toni said.

"Don't let her fool you. She's hurt you left."

“I know.” Toni sighed. “She’s definitely still mad.”

"I know."

“All I can do is to just be there to support her now.”

Betty headed to see Cheryl. Jughead nodded. He saw his girlfriend smiling and laughing.

"Why is she here?" 

"Because she misses you." Betty smiled.

“She left me.”

"To keep you safe."

“Thats bullshit. She could’ve stayed. They went with Jughead because of the stupid serpent laws.” Cheryl rolled her eyes.

"He did it to save my life Cher." Betty whispered.

“It’s different with me and Toni. She could’ve stayed.”

"Have you ever asked her why she left too? Cher your mother threatened to kill her."

“I’m not dealing with this shit right now.” Cheryl walked away.

"Fine but she's here."

Cheryl just walked away to go get ready for the show. She was happy she was here but shr hated her. She was planning on just ignoring her the whole night.

The show shortly began. They found their seats. Betty held Jughead closely. Jughead just held her hand. Cheryl came out in head to toe red. Toni was obsessed with the look. Cheryl was a natural at modeling. Everyone could see her confidence. Toni clapped the loudest. She was so proud.

Cheryl ignored her. She needed to move on. Cheryl did her walk and headed off. Once the show was over Betty came to her place. Toni left with Jughead.

Cheryl was in a bad mood. “Why would you invite her here?!” She said angrily at Betty.

"All I said was you miss her. She should call some time." Betty sighed. "Cher I need to speak to you."

"About?"

"I'm pregnant. Juggie's got another woman pregnant too." She whispered.

“What?!”

"I need you to stay calm. I'm freaking out."

“That’s not going to be good at all.”

Betty nodded. "I'm scared I can't be the one to give him what he truly wants." She teared up.

"I love him Cher. She'll try to destroy us."

“That’s going to be tough. Since you’re dating him, you’ll expect a lot from him with the baby and your relationship. Sabrina might have a lot of the same expectations.”

"I know. I'm afraid he'll have to choose." Betty whispered.

“Make him choose.”

"No! He has to be there for both his kids." She stubbornly uttered.

“Fine then. Just you wait. He’s going to be under so much pressure. There’s no way he’ll stay happy throughout that.”

"What am I meant to say pick on of us?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know. All I’m saying is this whole thing won’t be as easy on Jughead as he’ll try to make it seem.”

"I know. I'm going to try make it as easy for him." She smiled.

Cheryl just nodded.

"Thank you."

Betty knew this was going to be hard. She doesn't know if she could cope with this. All she knew was they would take this one step at a time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Chapter 6.

The cruise shortly came to an end. Betty had loved every moment of it. Now she was back in Riverdale. She was now two months pregnant. She was also on bed rest as was spotting a little.

Betty was calling Jughead with the update. He was busy working. Betty left him a message.

B: call me. I'm on bed rest. 

Jughead was working in the auto repair shop when Sabrina came in happily. “Hey Sab.” He looked up from his work.

"I have my scan tonight." She smiled. Jughead nodded. "Come with me?" Sabrina smiled.

“Sure.” Sabrina smiled at him. "I'm seeing someone."

“You are?”

“You’re joking.”

"No."

“Sweet Pea? Are you serious?”

"Yes. I like him." She smiled.

“You went for one of my friends when you’re having my baby?”

"I'm not going to stop dating! You won't date me and I love you. I really like Pea. How is Betty doing?"

“Sabrina just leave. I’ll see you later.”

"I'm asking how she is. Sweet Pea said she's on bedrest." Sabrina shrugged.

“No she’s not.”

"Yeah she is. She tried ringing you. She also left a message. She rang the serpents asking them to pass the message on. She thought you were in our scan." She said.

Jughead went to grab his phone. He called Betty right away. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey baby." She yawned.

“Are you okay?”

"I was spotting." Betty whispered.

“Is everything okay now?”

"I'm on bed rest until I'm in my second trimester. So I'm stuck in bed for one to two months." Betty sighed.

“Do you need anything?”

"I'm bored. I've completed my novel and my poetry book. My publisher has them."

“I can mail you a care package?”

"Please." Betty smiled.

“Okay.”

"I want a hug." She yawned.

“I miss you.”

"I miss you too." Betty requested a face time.

“I can’t FaceTime right now, I’m working.”

"Okay. I'm just missing you." She sighed.

“I’ll call you tonight.”

"Okay." Jughead eneded the call.

He was worried about her. He just sighed and put his phone away."You okay?" Sweet Pea asked.

“Fine.”

"Is this because of Betty?"

Jughead just shrugged. He didn’t want to get into it.

Sweet Pea nodded. 

Jughead got back to work. He didn’t want to socialize. He wished that she lived with him. It would be so much easier. He worked as fast as he could. He wanted to post the care package by tonight.

Now that she was on bed rest she’d most likely after wait until after she has the baby. She was in the process of getting her visa card. He was so stressed out all the time now. He wasn’t ready for kids but he’d never admit that. Jughead sighed.

He knew he needed to admit it to Betty.

He got a message from her when he finished.

B: Marley and River I love those names.

J: I haven’t thought of any.

B: that's okay. Hey baby?

J: yeah?

B: are you ready for a baby? 

J: yes

B: lets be honest.

J: no.

B: me too. I'm scared.

J: I don’t know how I’m going to do all of this.

B: I know. What do you want to do?  
B: I'm so afraid. I need this to be perfect but we're not ready. I need you.  
B:I've spoke to the doctor. He said I can fly to you as long as I take bed rest after.

J: then come here. I need to be with you.

B: I've booked a plane for tomorrow.

J: okay.

B: see you soon x

______

The next day:

Jughead went to get Betty at the airport. She wasn't looking too good. Jughead hugged her immediately. “Let’s get you home and into bed.” He kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you. I'm tired."

They left the airport and he drove her home. She fell asleep in the car. He woke her up when they got here. She smiled at him.

"I get to be in your bed." Jughead smiled at her. "I get to hold you." He whispered. “Our bed.” He added.

"I like that." Jughead smiled at her as he took her bag inside. He helped her get all situated in bed. She smiled at him in bed. "Can you lay with me?"

“Of course baby.”

Jughead laid down. He smiled at her stroking her stomach. Betty kissed him softly. He smiled at her. 

"I'm shit scared."

“Me too.”

Jughead looked at her in shock. She just looked at him. "We'll do this together? I am not ready for two kids." Jughead confessed.

Betty nodded.

"You know she's dating Pea?"

“Really?” 

Jughead nodded.

"Fuck me." Betty gasped. Jughead just laughed. "Let him have her. He seems happy when I spoke to him."

“Yeah but that means he’s going to be there for my child more than I am.”

“Yeah but he’ll probably end up being my baby’s step dad. What if he or she likes him more?”

"Not really baby. You live next to her. You can see your baby any time." Betty smiled"Not possible." Betty told him.

“Yes it is.”

"Then we'll change their mind." She yawned. Jughead just sighed. "Baby together anything is possible." 

“It just bothers me.”

"I know. But we'll figure out, all of us." Betty snuggled into his side.

“I just don’t understand why it’s bothering me so much. I don’t have feelings for her, I love you. I just don’t want her with him.”

"He is your best friend. You feel betrayed."  
Jughead nodded."Call him over. Talk to him whilst I sleep."

“Maybe tomorrow.”

"Okay. Let's sleep then." Betty kissed him.

Jughead just held her. She drifted into a deep slumber immediately. Jughead laughed softly. He fell asleep shortly after.   
He was happy to have her home with him. He finally felt complete. He was so happy that she was his again.

7 years with them being apart was too much. His heart wasn't with him till now. He knew they would get through everything together. They were one another's rocks. Each other's anchors.

_____

The following morning Jughead made Betty breakfast in bed. They invited Sweet Pea and Sabrina over to discuss everything. Jughead was dreading it.

"Baby it's fine." Betty whispered.

Jughead just shrugged as Betty was in bed. Her morning sickness had began. She was holding onto Jughead. Jughead didn’t want them to come over but Betty insisted. Sweet Pea has come in with Sabrina.

"Hey guys. We should talk properly." Betty told them. 

Jughead held her. She was having a hard first trimester.

“Okay.”

"The babies come first." Betty said.

Sabrina agreed. "Jug I love Pea. This baby is yours. Don't worry."

"I mean it could be mine. You didn't tell him that." Sweet Pea mumbled. Jughead just looked at Sweet Pea in shock. "We drunkenly hooked up on the beach one night." Sweet Pea confessed.

“And you didn’t think once to tell me that?!” Jughead snapped.

"You were a bit busy with Betty coming back into your life. Plus she insisted that it's yours." He shrugged.

“And I’ve been stressing for months when it might not even be mine!” Jughead yelled. He was furious.

"I know in my bones it's yours!" Sabrina yelled back. Betty was trying to stay calm. She couldn't get stressed. “Get a paternity test done!” Jughead demanded.

"Not until the baby is here!" Sabrina snapped.

"Everyone out!" Betty ordered.

“Fine!”

Betty was getting stressed and she risked putting her baby's life in danger. Everyone left but Jughead. Betty apologized to him. She explained the doctor's rules. Jughead just nodded and sat in the chair at the corner of the room.

"You okay Juggie?" Betty asked.

“No.”

"Want a hug?"

“You’re not getting out of bed.”

"Come here." Betty rolled her eyes.

Jughead got up and laid on the bed next to her. Betty hugged him tightly. "I hate bedrest. There's no sex too."

“For two months.” He sighed.

Betty pouted as Jughead kissed her pout. She deepened the kiss. Her hormones were making her horny. 

"Juggie?"

“Yeah baby?”

"I love you. How can I help you?" Betty prompted.

“What do you mean?”

"Sexually." She whispered.

“You don’t have to do anything for me.” He kissed her softly. Betty nodded. He kissed her again. "But I want too. I'm in the mood but I can't do anything." She sighed.

Jughead smiled at her. "I've missed you." He hugged her.

"Of course you have." She snuggled into his side.

Jughead held her as she fell asleep. She was always napping now. He held her watching her before work. Toni would be checking on her for him. 

Toni was currently messaging Cheryl until she messaged back. Cheryl blocked her number. Toni sighed trying Fangs phone. 

F: please baby I miss you.

C: I know this is you Topaz and I don’t care. Leave me alone before I file a restraining order.

F: You'll have to file a restraining order.

C: I will then.

F: will you though? Don't you miss this teasing?

C: you broke my heart and I can’t forgive you.

F: please call me. I need to explain.

C: no. Now stop texting me before I block this number too.

F: one more thing before we do. I love you Cherly Blossom. I didn't have a choice. It was leave or your mother had me killed and you sent to the sisters.

Cheryl just blocked the number. Toni sighed nearly smashing Fangs phone. She headed to check on Betty. Jughead let her in.

"She's asleep. She looks so cute." He smiled. Toni smiled faintly. 

“What’s wrong?” Jughead said.

"Cher is getting a restraining order against me."

“What? Are you serious? Is she really that dramatic to do that?”

“Definitely. She’s Cheryl. She’s dramatic all the time.” Toni sighed. 

“Maybe just leave her alone? There’s no point in pressuring her when she doesn’t want to forgive you. Give her space so she can think everything over and realize she misses you on her own.” Jughead suggested.

"I am." Toni uttered.

“It’s going to be okay. If it doesn’t work out you’ll find someone new.”

Toni nodded.

Jughead hugged her. She loved her but needs to let her go. It would be tough but she knew she could. She headed into see Betty. She was awake now and hungry. She was getting out off bed.

“Betts what are you doing?” Jughead said.

"I am starving."

“I’ll get you something.” He said.

"I'm bored." Betty pouted.

"See T this is why your here too." Jughead headed to get her food.

"You're going to drive him crazy."

“Definitely, if I haven’t already.” She laughed softly. 

“He worries about you a lot.”

"I get bored." Betty shrugged.

“Well surely Jug puts all of his attention on you and keeps you entertained.” She teased.

"T I can't fuck him! I'm so horny." She threw a pillow at her. Toni just burst out laughing. "Did he tell you you about Slivie?"

“No, he didn’t.”

"I was pregnant before I had a still birth. Her name was Forsythia Alison Jones." Toni just hugged her. "That's why I'm on bed rest. That's why Jughead is so stressed. I am having a C section two. The baby is pushing on my pelvis bone. I haven't told him that because I don't want to freak him out. "

“He’s already freaked out. He never stops being stressed.”

"I know. That's why he's freaking out." Betty smiled lovingly. Toni nodded. "I love him so much T. I hope we are having a little boy."

“He loves you too. He never shuts up about you.” 

Jughead came back in with a big plate of food for her. He had all her favorites.

"My life saver!" Betty cheered. "Can you give me something to do?"

“I found a puzzle we can do together.” He laughed softly.

"Fine. But shouldn't you be at work." Betty kissed him.

She was sat eating as much as she could. She was definitely having a Jones baby.

"I am in a minute."

“Jug we have everything covered, don’t worry about work today. Betty needs company.” Toni smiled as she headed out. 

“Thanks T!” Jughead shouted after her before sitting down with Betty.

"Puzzle time." Betty kissed him. "And I swear to god if it has a missing piece Jones I might kill you." 

“I might be, honestly.” He laughed. “It was a housewarming gift from Fangs when I first moved into this place.”

"It will be then." Betty laughed.

Jughead opened it up. He was still in a bad mood with what happened with Sweet Pea and Sabrina. 

"Can we talk names?"

“Sure.”

"I love the name Harlow."

Jughead nodded.

"Avery."

“I like Avery.”

Betty smiled at him. 

She knew they were finally getting somewhere. Jughead was still pretty closed off about everything but him agreeing with a name was a big step. That's all she could ask for. They worked on the puzzle together while watching a movie.

Being together was so special. It was something they would never take for granted again. They were finally happy again. Nothing could ruin that. They just needed time to get used to everything going on.

Day by day they would.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

Chapter 7.

7 months later:

Betty was at her due date week. She was so big and was glowing. Sabrina gave birth last week and it turned out Jughead wasn't the father. 

Jughead was furious about the whole thing. He fired Sweet Pea from the bar and repair shop. They weren’t on speaking terms.

Betty was currently at the hospital with Jughead. Jughead was all stressed out. They were heading to surgery.

“You feeling okay, Betts?” Jughead held her.

"I'm doing okay. I've done this before remember."

Jughead nodded.

"You look like your not doing good." Betty smiled.“I’m just worried.”

"Me too." Jughead hugged her.

They were now in the surgical room. Betty was taking deep breaths. She had flashbacks from the last time. They wouldn’t let Jughead in with her. He just waited outside nervously. He wanted to be with her. All he could do was watch through the window. Betty kept her focus on him through the window. She was crying. 

‘I love you.’ He mouthed.

Betty nodded.

He just watched her. Betty turned to hear cries. The baby was out. A little boy. They let Jughead in when Betty was holding him. Jughead was allowed to get him.

"Baby." Betty smiled. "He's healthy."

Jughead nodded, crying.

"Hold him." Jughead was crying as he held their son. "I love him."

“He’s perfect.”

"He is a Spencer." Jughead kissed him. 

"Sir we need to take him for tests."

Jughead nodded.

He followed the doctors. He hoped everything was okay. They came out an hour later giving him the all good. Jughead took their son back to Betty. She was in her hospital room. Jughead handed him to her. 

"He's safe." Betty cried. Jughead kissed Betty. She kissed him back. Betty smiled at him. "Is he okay?"

“He’s perfectly healthy.”

"Everything is perfect." She smiled. "We need names." Betty was looking at her son in awe.

“Spencer.... Forsythe the fourth...”

"I love it." She smiled.

“Which one?”

"Spencer Forsythe Pendleton Jones." Betty smirked.

“Both?” He laughed softly.

"Yep. He needs middle names."

“Okay.” Jughead smiled.

"I love you." Betty smiled happily.

_____

A month later: 

Archie, Veronica and Cheryl finally came over to see Spencer. Betty and Jughead had been so exhausted with taking care of a baby. They barely slept and barely had time to themselves. 

Their friends were over as they were falling asleep on one another. Jughead had his arms wrapped around her.

"They're adorable." Cheryl smiled.

“Yeah.” Betty woke up. "Sorry." She apologised.

“Don’t apologize. We can watch him tonight if you want? You two can get a proper nights sleep.”

"Please." Betty smiled. "He doesn't sleep like his daddy." Jughead kissed her cheek. Spencer began to cry as Betty went to get him.

"I want to propose."

“Really? That’s great Jug.”

"I can do it tonight." He smiled.

“Do you have a ring?” 

“I’ve had it for years.” Jughead said.

"Since you were 18?" Toni asked.

"Yeah."

“That’s adorable.” 

“I think I’m going to make her a nice dinner and do it. I need to shave and get a haircut.” He laughed softly.

"She doesn't care." Veronica smiled.

“I know. I just want to make it special.”

"Go get it cut now." Archie said. 

"We'll cover saying you went to get nappies." Fangs smiled.

“Thank you.”

Jughead grabbed his wallet before heading out. Betty came back in with Spencer.

"When are you guys having babies?" Betty smiled.

“Not for awhile.”

"When you do I will give you some of Spencer's stuff." Betty kissed him.

“Thanks B.”

"I want a play date auntie V, auntie Cher and T." Betty lifted Spencer to them.

They just laughed softly. 

“Wheres Jug?” Betty asked.

"Went to get nappies." Fangs said.

"Good, we're low." She smiled.

"So are T and Cher speaking?" Archie asked.

“No.”

"It's a mirical I'm sat here." Toni laughed. Cheryl rolled her eyes at her. She winked at her.

"Stop being sexy!"

“God, you’re so annoying.” Cheryl added, angrily.

"You miss me." Toni smiled.

"So what if I do?!"

“Just admit it.” 

“No! Leave me alone!”

"Well I'm leaving anyway. I have a date." Toni stood up.

“Yeah right.” Cheryl scoffed.

"I do." Toni showed her a picture. Cheryl didn’t say anything. "I'll see this little man in the morning." Toni picked up Spencer. Cheryl just watched her. She kissed Spencer smiling at him. "Bye bye handsome."

Toni walked out. Everyone could see the fury in Cheryl’s eyes. “I’m going to get laid.” She said angrily as she stormed out. She bumped into Toni outside.

Cheryl stormed past her to her car."Jealous baby?" Toni asked. 

"Fuck off Topaz!"

"I was." She laughed softly. 

Cheryl stormed out the car kissing her passionately. Toni hugged her, deepening the kiss. Cheryl pulled away angrily.

“Fuck you!” She snapped as she started walking back to her car.

Cheryl pulled away as she got into her car. Toni just held her hand. Toni sat on the hood of her car. It was a rental so she could get around Portugal easily.

“Toni leave me alone.”

"Give me a chance Blossom." Toni begged.

“Why did you leave me when I needed you most?!” Cheryl cried.

"You're mother threatened to kill me and send you to the sisters again. She was got my grandfather arrested."

“She sent me to the sisters anyways!”

"She what?" Toni teared up.

“The day after you left she sent me to that hell hole again. I was there until I turned eighteen!”

"Baby I'm so sorry." She touched the window. 

“You should’ve just been honest with me. Instead you broke my heart.” She cried.

"I wanted to save you the heart break." Toni began to cry.

“How did you expect to do that?! You left!”

"I don't know okay! I was scared!" She told her. Cheryl didn’t say anything. "I'm so sorry. I'll just leave you alone." Toni began walking away.

“Get in the car.” Cheryl said. Toni quickly turned around getting in. “I’m giving you one more chance. Hurt me again and I’ll never forgive you.” Cheryl whispered.

"That's never going to happen." Toni smiled. Cheryl just looked at her."Can I kiss you cherry pie?"

“Don’t call me that.” Cheryl kissed her. Toni kissed her back. "Why?"

“I don’t like that nickname. Too cheesy.” She kissed her again.

"Fine." She smiled.

_____

Back at the house: 

Veronica and Archie left with Spencer. Betty felt lost without him. Jughead was back making dinner. He didn’t show Betty that he cut his hair and shaved yet. He looked almost like his 18 year old self again. Betty hasn’t seen him without facial hair since they’ve been back together.

She was currently sleeping. She woke up a couple hours later to the smell of food."It smells delicious." Betty smiled. Jughead set it out on the table. He turned and smiled at her. Betty hugged him.

“No reaction?” He teased.

"You look 18 again!" She gasped. He laughed softly as Betty kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily. "I miss Spence."

“Me too.”

Betty smiled at him. She sat down to see the ring on her straw. She picked it up and looked at it.

"I've had this ring since we were 18. Before everything went to shit. Baby I can only see you as my life. We've been through hell and back. Marry me?"

“Yes! Oh my god, yes!” She cried, running to hug him. Jughead kissed her passionately. Betty kissed him back happily. "Betty Jones." He smiled.

“I love the sound of that.”

"Me too." Betty slipped the ring on. 

All this time Betty Cooper thought Jughead Jones had left him but it was simply the opposite. He left to protect her. Yet the timing was right now. 

They were together again. Stronger this time around with a beautiful family. Bonded together for life.

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you like this fic. Comments and kudos always appreciated. Follow us on tumblr @hbiccjblogs and @kisvids


End file.
